Parole Troubles
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Kim Rollins is released on parole. Kicker is Amanda is taking her in. Shes hoped Kim has changed but starts seeing signs of the 'old Kim'. Amanda and Liv have gotten closer and trust so Amanda goes to her out of frustration. Will their friendship turn to more or will Liv continue to just console her colleague? Not sure how long this one will be. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

**Eventually #Rolivia not sure if it will turn romantic or not. Depends on what comes to mind. Kim is in the picture. Causing some discontent for Amanda. Have ideas for the other fics but mind just isnt cooperating on how to pen them so I play with the ideas that come for new stories. Hope yall enjoy.. Not sure how long this one will be or how long Kims reign of terror will play out**

Amanda had been having a shit week at work. Everything was just going every which way than the way she wanted. She was so stressed out, the last thing she needed was the parole hearing for Kim. She had been corresponding with Kim while she was in jail. She technically was the only family Amanda had. Their mother had written Amanda off when Kim had gotten arrested for theft and assault, she had stolen an item that was extremely valuable from a so called john as Kim had been prostituting at the time, then to add fuel to the fire she had stabbed her other john when he confronted her bout the money she owed him. Beth had written her off when Amanda wasnt able to get Kim off with just a warning. Actually stressed Amanda out so much that she was pretty close to premature labor.

Now at the hearing, Kim was going to be released to Amanda's care. Amanda was nervous on how this was all gonna go. Kim was up telling the parole board how she had changed and how her niece was giving her the kick in the ass she needed to do good and stay out of trouble. Once outside Amanda hissed "you better keep your ass on the straight and narrow Kim. You have one chance. I dont need any drama near Jesse. That baby girl is my entire world." Kim smiled and promised Amanda that she had changed and there wouldnt be any drama.

It had been a few weeks and Kim's true colors were starting to come out. Amanda had long days at work and Jesse was with the sitter. Kim had begged Amanda to let her prove herself and watch Jesse but Amanda wouldnt. She kept it to the fact Jesse was in a routine and she didnt want to throw it off. Kim went along with it, she didnt want to really piss off her sister, after all this was the only place she had to go. Since all Amanda did was work pretty much tend to Jesse, Kim got bored and her old attention seeking ways started peeking through.

Amanda had been at work when Liv called her into her office to see how she was doing. "Yes Lieutenent?" Liv told her to come in and close the door. Amanda did what she asked. Liv then asked her how she was dealing with Kim staying with her. Amanda told her it was nothing she couldnt handle. Liv saw the stress on her. "Liv I appreciate your concern. This is just something I have to do. Dont worry me and Jesse are okay. I promise on my life, I wont let anything hurt my baby girl." Liv knew Amanda was strong and they were just really starting to get along. She told Amanda to call her anytime if she needed anything and that her door was always open if she needed to just get away. Amanda told her thanks and that she truly appreciated it. Amanda had no clue what she was going to walk in on when she picked up Jesse and went home.

She picked up Jesse from the sitter. The sitter told her that Jesse had been cranky for most of the day. She told her sitter thank you and took Jesse. Once Jesse realized it was mama holding her she calmed down. Amanda wondered if her baby girl was starting the dreaded teething process. She got her all buckled in the carseat and took off to home. She was hoping to go home, give Jesse a bath, put her to bed and then just kick back for the rest of the night. Boy was she in for a rude awakening.

When she got home at first she didnt see Kim. Since Jesse was fussing a bit she put her in the swing and gave her the binky that was in the carseat. That seemed to work but she was playing with a limited time span before Jesse started wailing. Amanda got to looking around for Kim. She didnt see her but she heard some noise coming from the guest room. Oh the noises she was hearing were starting to piss her off. Turns out Kim was in the guest room giving some random guy a blow job. She heard a male voice _"oh yes baby, right there. mmm mmm that's right."_ Amanda started yelling, and opened up that bedroom door. The guy yelling to get the fuck out. Amanda yelling "KIMBERLY WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? GET YOUR FUCKING JOHN OUT OF HERE. OH MY FUCKING GOD." She saw the guy naked from the waist down and Kim was sucking him off. In her house, where she just brought her daughter home. Amanda flashed her badge at the guy, telling him she was a detective with NYPD and if he didnt leave immediately his ass was going to be in jail. He looked at Kim and told her to call him later and he'd come back when the blonde cop cunt was gone. Amanda snarled "You son of a bitch, you will not be back." She grabbed the back of his jacket and shoved him to the door. Amanda walked back to the room once she had locked the door to find Kim was sitting at the window. She had something in her hand getting ready to light up. "Dont have a fucking cow Manda, its just a goddamn cigarette. Why did you have to throw him out? He was my company. I cant just sit here, day in, day out while you work with nothing to do." Amanda scowled and took a deep breath. She was soo mad tears were stinging her eyes. She was so mad she walked away without even saying a word to Kim. She went into her room, packing a few of Jesse's things in a bag as well as some of her clothes. She didnt know where she was gonna go but right now she couldnt keep Jesse here. She went out and checked on Jesse. Frannie has stayed right beside the baby. Guarding her. As she went to the kitchen to gather bottles, chewies, formula and baby motrin she grabbed a dog treat for Frannie. She whistled for her pup to come over and get her treat. As she gave the dog the treat, she kissed her. _"Thank you my girl, thank you for keeping an eye on your lil sister."_ Kim had come out of the room with barely anything on. Amanda caught sight and snapped. "Put some goddamn clothes on Kim. For fucks sake my daughter is out here." Kim shot a dirty look and retorted "No more offended by my clothes than your mouth Amanda." Amanda took another deep breath, buckled Jesse back into her carseat, put Frannie's leash on and walked out the door.

She got the carseat snapped into the base in her car. Frannie hopped in the back and sat with Jesse. Amanda went around and got in the front, buckling herself in. Murmuring to herself "where the hell am I going to go?" She turned on the radio. She was too amped up she needed to calm down. She found a station that was playing older country music. Happened to be playing Reba McEntire's "What Do You Say". Made her start to cry as she was driving. She had decided to head to Olivia's. Olivia had told her that she was more than welcome to come over if she needed to. She just really hoped Liv meant that cause if not she would have to rent a hotel room.

Liv was just finishing up dinner for her and Noah. This lil boy meant everything to her. He sat in the living room playing with his toys while Liv cleaned up. Neither of them expecting any company and just content with it being a quiet evening in. Liv had gone to use the bathroom when Amanda had knocked on her door. Noah came running to the bathroom, "Mama someone is at the door." Liv rolled her eyes. "Baby tell them I'll be right there." She finished and washed her hands. She could hear her son telling whoever at the door that his mama was coming. When she got to the door she told Noah thank you and to go back to playing with his toys. She was quite surprised to see her blonde coworker on the other side of the door. She opened it to find a very disheveled Amanda. Amanda spoke hastily before Liv could "I'm um, I'm sorry, we just had no where else to go." Liv waved her hand "Come on in. It's okay." Amanda lowered her head and walked in. Frannie following closely to Jesse. Amanda knelt down, pulling the pack and play pieces from the bag and setting them up. Didnt take her long and then she popped Jesse inside. Frannie went over and sat with Noah who kept calling "here puppy". Liv said softly "Noah her name is Frannie." Frannie wagged her tail and went over to the lil boy, Noah pet her gently and she laid with him. Amanda sat on the couch. Still remaining quiet and moody. Before Liv sat down she checked on Jesse quickly and turned out that the lil girl had fallen asleep. She sat close to Amanda but also leaving enough space if Amanda didnt want the closeness. She touched Amanda's hand gently "Sweetie what happened?" Amanda just put her head in her hands and the tears started falling.

Olivia sat there at a loss, she didnt know what to do. Her and Amanda had just begun getting close. She wasnt sure what to do, Amanda never let anyone in let alone her. But yet the smaller woman was here on her couch in tears. She sighed and went with her gut instinct which was to pull Amanda into her arms. Much to her surprise Amanda didnt fight her. She began rubbing her back gently in the soft circular motions, what she did alot of times for the vics that she calmed down at work. Amanda was receptive to it. It was calming her. Not to mention Liv had the light scent of lavendar and jasmine so that was calming to her as well. Liv was able to get Amanda to take her jacket off. Liv spoke softly "Sweetie you want to tell me what happened?" Amanda sighed. "Please just let us stay here for tonight. I really dont want to pack up all this stuff. Jesse, Frannie and I will stay out here as silent as can be." Another tear was escaping her eye, Liv reached up and wiped it gently. "Of course, you're not leaving here. Can you tell me what happened?"

Before Amanda could answer Liv looked over at Noah who had fallen asleep with his new found furry friend. "Amanda hold that thought I'm going to put Noah in his bed." Amanda nodded, speaking softly "Dont be surprised if Frannie follows you in there and wants to sleep with him." Liv smiled, "Thats fine. If you want I can move the pack n play in his room too and the kids can be bunkmates for the night." Amanda smiled that Liv tried to make it as normal a night for Jesse as possible. "Thank you Liv. I appreciate this." Then she got up and helped Liv get the kids resituated in Noah's room. Liv reached down and pet Frannie as you could see the pup was asking permission to stay with the kids. "Frannie you are more than welcome to stay with your friends pretty girl." Oh that tail wagged, thumping gently on the wall she was next to. Amanda kissed Jesse again after getting her resettled. She put her hands in her pockets and walked back out to the living room. Liv followed after once again kissing Noah on the head. She saw Amanda staring at her phone. "Amanda would like anything to drink? I've got wine and I believe I have some beer from when Tucker was here. Also have water, milk or juice." Amanda thought for a minute _yeah getting piss drunk with her boss sounded fun, but she knew better._ "I'll take some water please." Liv began getting the beverages, Amanda's phone had gone off. Kim was sending antagonistic texts. She was proving she was going back to her old ways. As Liv was walking back over to the couch Amanda had launched her phone, then covered her face to hide the tears streaming down. Liv placed the glasses on the table then went over to Amanda. She put her arm across Amanda's shoulders, gently guiding her to sit down. Thinking to herself _"what the hell is going on? I've never seen Rollins like this."_ Amanda actually didnt mind the touch, usually she tried to escape anyone touching her well besides Jesse.

It took a lil bit, but Amanda finally started talking. She told Liv what happened when she got back to her apartment. How she had started seeing Kim reverting back to her old ways. Liv sighed. She knew this was going to be hard on Amanda. She braced herself to tell Liv what she actually walked in on with Jesse in the house. "Liv, when I got home tonight I walked in on some shit with Kim." Liv kept eye contact with her. She took Amanda's hand gently in her free hand. "I can tell it really hit you, especially for you to leave your home and come here. Which let me say again _I Donot Mind_ , Im glad you came here and that this was where you felt was safe for you and Jesse." Amanda rubbed her face with her hands. Telling herself to just spit it out. "Liv let's just say you were right okay? All this shit just backfired on me." Liv once again moved closer, trying to urge the upset woman to talk. "What do you mean I was right? Right bout what sweetie?" Amanda balled up her fists. She had to keep her voice down so she didnt wake up and or scare the kids. She looked over at Liv getting ready to tell her what she caught Kim doing, Liv could see the anger spark in her eyes. "Liv I got home and she had a man in the guestroom with her, giving him head. Like fucking really, in my apartment with a strange man sucking his dick." She started to lose it and break down "Liv I cant have that behavior around Jesse. I really cant. I dont know what to do. I dont want Kim to go back to jail but at the same token after walking in on that I dont want her in my home either. What next, will I walk in on her snorting coke again?" The tears coming down her face were hard to control. Liv didnt want to say _"I told you so"_ but it was what she felt. "Amanda this is what I was worried about. I've grown to trust your judgement but this one worried me. I know and understand that you care and dont want anything bad to happen to Kim but you also are a mother now. Kim is a grown woman Amanda and though you want to help her she may not want the help. You said a while ago when you first started that Kim likes to stir the pot, that it keeps her calm. Do you think she's doing that now?" Amanda looked at Liv, she knew she was right. "I honestly dont know what she's doing Liv. I really dont. I dont know if this is her trying to get back at me for something or what. I just know I needed to get me and Jesse out of there."

 _ **Will Liv continue to console Amanda? Will Amanda get scared and leave? What's going to happen to Kim? Good questions, we shall see what happens. Feed back as always is welcome.**_


	2. Mess At Home

Olivia kept the hold on Amanda. She could sense that Amanda still needed it. Amanda didnt have the words to thank Liv for what she had just done, so she just squeezed her hand. Liv hugged her tighter. After a lil while Amanda infact drifted off to sleep. She felt safe for now.

In the morning Amanda knew she had to go back to her apartment. She was nervous as to how she was going to find it. Kim had cleaned her out once before. This time she had made Kim angry and even though it was her house a part of her felt like she shouldnt have done that. She woke hearing Jesse cry and went to tend to her daughter. Liv was already up and she wasnt surprised that Liv had Jesse with her and Noah. When Liv saw Amanda come out to the living room she brought Jesse to her. "Honey I already fed her, she's cranky as hell but I think shes teething." Amanda smiled. "Thanks Liv. I appreciate all this. Um I should prolly get my our stuff together and head back to my apartment and see what kind of mess there is over there."

Liv watched as Amanda gathered hers and Jesse's things. Amanda was really struggling. Liv went over and put her hand on Manda's back, fingertips slightly massaging the stressed skin. "Sweetie, why dont you leave Jesse here while you deal with her? Lucy will be here to watch Noah in a bit, I'm sure she wont mind watching Jesse too. Plus you'll know she is safe and sound here and wont have to worry that Kim has done something that will harm her." Amanda nodded, Liv did have a point and she really had no clue what she was going to find or walk in on when she got there. She spoke softly as she was starting to doubt everything again especially being a mom. "Are you sure Lucy wont mind? I dont want to put her out or cost you a sitter Liv." Amanda looked away, seeing Noah trying to share his toys with Jesse. "Manda she wont mind. She loves kids, this is what she does. Plus I would feel better. I know Kim and how she pushes your buttons." Amanda looked at Liv "Yeah no kidding, she does. Liv I just dont want any more trouble. I cant have it with Jesse." Liv pulled the now trembling blonde in her arms. "Then sweetie let me have Lucy keep Jesse here. I can go with you if you want or I can meet you at the precinct."

Amanda chose to go herself, at the same time promising to call Liv if any trouble arose. She kissed Jesse goodbye and double checked with Liv that it was okay with Lucy. She told her of course. Driving to her apartment dreading what she was going to find. All the memories of childhood playing in her mind. The damn memories hurt. _'Oh Amanda she's just a kid, you can't hold her responsible. So that means you have to be a big girl and take responsibility. Your father is out gambling again and I have plans so you need to watch her. Then years later Kim' s endless charades in school getting suspended, of course the sex charades in school too. Just unreal. Kim coming to stay with her, setting her up to kill Jeff and getting her arrested. Ya that was not fun, her shield and gun taken from her and forced to sit in jail. Thankful for Cragen for getting her out and knowing she was innocent. This last time Kim rolling her john, stealing a prized flute, ending up with getting Amanda so stressed out she had endured a placental abruption which almost killed her baby and herself with the amount of blood loss. Then just the other night she walked in with her baby girl to her sister giving a blow job. That was the last straw. She wasn't risking anything happening to put her daughter in jeopardy. Unlike her parents she loved her daughter and would be damned if any harm would come her way._ She pulled up to her apartment, sighing and shaking her head. _"Here goes nothing."_ She braced herself, got out of her car and walked up to her apartment.

When she got up to her apartment she found what she dreaded. As she walked in the foyer, her kitchen was destroyed. _How does one person dirty all these dishes in one fucking night?'_ She went on to the living room, all she saw was two broken lamps, her tv was gone. She was fucking pissed. Glass everywhere, she was gonna have to sweep and vacuum before bringing Jesse and Frannie back home. She started taking pics before she went onto check her room and the guest room, scared as to what she was going to find. She went into her room first, her room looked like a damn bomb went off. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Her mirror was broken, shattered pieces all over her dresser. She checked her hiding spot where she stored some petty cash as well as there was a couple pieces of jewelry that she treasured from her grandmother, lastly some things for Jesse that she wanted close. All gone. Just gone. She was pissed, she started kicking around what mess there was in her room. She let out this low visceral scream. Now on the hunt for Kim she went on to the guest room. She opened up the door to the guest room... unable to contain her anger she text Liv **_"Liv- I can't take it anymore. You have no idea what I came home to."_** As soon as she sent the text she saw Kim kneeling on the floor snorting cocaine. Bubbling with uncontrollable anger Amanda kicked the lil table, knocking Kim completely on her ass. Kim looked up with glassy eyes. "You dumb ass that was two hundred dollars you just flung all over the floor." Just as Amanda went to grab Kim's arm to pull her up her phone went off. Liv had text back **_"Are you ok? Do you need someone down there with you?"_** Amanda took a deep breath, smacking Kim's head growling "this is done Kim, you're done." With shaking fingers Amanda text Liv back **_"I need someone at my apartment now. preferably you Liv."_**

That's all Liv needed. She strapped her weapon to her hip, grabbed her badge and jacket, texting Amanda back **_"I'm on my way."_** Wondering what she was about to walk into, but at the same time she needed and wanted to be there for Amanda. Knowing she should have brought one of the guys for back up, she decided against it for the plain fact she didn't want Amanda anymore embarrassed. Depending on what she walked in on she knew that 1pp would get involved but she was utilizing her lieutenant rights to protect her detective. It took her bout ten minutes to get to Amanda's apartment. She knocked on the door "Manda its me" she walked in and saw the apartment in complete disarray. Walking through the kitchen she saw the white powder on the kitchen table. Thinking _"you've got to be kidding me. Amanda can't bring Jesse back here."_ Calling out for Amanda she heard raised voices that lead her to them instead. "KIMBERLY I GAVE YOU A FUCKING CHANCE. YOU FUCKING BROUGHT DRUGS INTO MY HOUSE AGAIN. AGAIN YOU ARE TRYING TO COST ME MY JOB AND TRYING TO HARM MY DAUGHTER." she went to slap her again and Liv caught her hand. "Amanda you can't, you can't do that." Amanda walked away into the bathroom, splashing water on her face. "What am I going to do Liv? I can't bring Jesse back here tonight. Not with this mess. The place is completely trashed. She stole my 'shit happens' cash, jewelry and even some of the things for Jesse." The angry tears started to fall, Liv did the only thing she could think of in the moment and pulled the very pissed off blonde into her arms. "Sweetie, already decided when I walked in here that you, Jesse and Frannie were bunking at my place again." Amanda shook her head, she didn't want to impose on Liv. "Liv we can't do that. We put you out last night." Liv squeezed her arms gently "nonsense Amanda. I'm not going to have you stay at a hotel where Jesse will be unsettled as well as you. You're coming back to my place. No buts." Amanda nodded. Just then Kim walked out needing to use the bathroom. Higher than a kite, sarcastically " _Ladies, sorry to interrupt the moment but I really gotta piss."_ Amanda went to take a swing and again Liv caught her. "Amanda you can't hit her." They left the bathroom so Kim could do her business. Liv watched as Amanda went and looked around her completely trashed pad. She was on the verge of losing her shit.

Liv called and had Fin come down and arrest Kim. He hugged Amanda on the way out telling her that he was there and he had her back no matter what. He whispered to Liv to keep an eye on her, Liv told him already done. Kim was begging Amanda not to do this. To not have her arrested, they were empty pleas as Amanda was just numb watching her walk away. Tearfully Amanda looked at Liv "I don't know what to do. I don't want to fail Jesse and I feel I did." Liv pulled the upset seething blonde to her. "Amanda Rollins we have been over this. You haven't failed Jesse at all. Come on let's get some clothes for you and Jesse, as well as some dog food for Frannie. You guys are bunking with me for now. We can come over tomorrow and start cleaning this place. Liv helped Amanda gather some things that she needed and wanted. Texting Fin to just have Kim held over til the morning. As they were on the road Liv stopped to get some beer and wine. Then holding Amanda's hand on the way home. "Don't worry Amanda, I'm here and you're not gonna deal with this alone."


	3. EPILOGUE

**FINAL PIECE TO THIS STORY. AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WHO SAID I STOLE... I HAVE GONE AND FINALLY READ THAT FIC AND SORRY IF SOUNDED FAMILIAR. I DIDNT DO IT INTENTIONALLY. SO NO NEED TO BLOW UP THE COMMENTS AND TELL ME MY OTHER FICS HAVE DONE IT. I HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT STEAL IDEAS. THEY ARE SHIT THAT COMES OUT OF MY HEAD AND MIND. WITH THAT SAID, THANK YOU TO THE ONES WHO HAVE LEFT POSITIVE FEEDBACK FOR MY FICS ITS GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

Amanda and Liv were needed down at the precinct. Liv had called Lucy to see if she could stay a bit longer with Noah and Jesse. Amanda's mind was elsewhere. She couldn't believe everything went downhill so fast. She tried, she really tried with Kim. Lucy told Liv it wasnt a problem at all, that both kids were good and Jesse was settling down after being given motrin and an ice chewy. She was nervous as to how this was going to all go down. Kim was nothing but trouble and she saw now that though she said she changed she really didnt.

Liv put her hand on Amanda's shoulder as Fin walked Kim in. Kim gave Amanda the meanest, hurt look possible. It was all Amanda could do not to slap her. Liv stayed right there, making sure Amanda had the support needed. Amanda had the thoughts in the back of her head, _"Did I do the right thing? Should I have just looked past this?"_ She looked at Liv and put her hands in her pockets. She had gotten to the point that she didnt know which way was up anymore. She didnt think Liv was gonna stick around anymore and want anything to do with her outside of work. This is how her family was. They got a good glimpse of how her so called mother reacted to her back when Kim rolled john and stole the flute from another guy.

"You did this Amanda. You can stop this, you dont have to send me back to jail." Kim whined. Amanda just watched as they finger printed, and processed Kim. It broke her heart cause again she failed Kim. Just like their parents did. She herself just did. The hurt she felt was unreal. Took a bit to get Kim processed but finally after a few hours they got her in the cell where she would be for the night until court.

Amanda went to sit at her desk after they had taken Kim to the holding cell. Then the texts started from her mother, asking her how could she? Why did she abandon her baby sister? There wasnt much more that Amanda could take. All she wanted to do was be a good mother to Jesse. Fin saw her with all the pain and hurt in her eyes. He went over and put his hand on her shoulder. She knew he cared and he had her back consistently. She nodded and mouthed "thanks" she just couldnt find her voice at the time.

Liv came out of her office a little while later. She could see Amanda getting frustrated with her phone and had a feeling Beth Rollins had found out that Kim was back in custody. Amanda caught sight of Liv and hung her phone up. When Liv approached and asked why she hung up she told Liv some of her mothers feelings. She was just so tired of being hurt, she was a good person who tried her hardest. She told Amanda it was time to get going, she wanted to get home to have some cuddle time with Noah and she knew Amanda needed cuddle time with Jesse.

Epilogue

Kim was sentenced to four years in jail. Possibility of parole when half the term had been served. Gave Amanda some relief and peace of mind. She hoped maybe it would get Kim to clean up her act. Beth had decided to completely write off Amanda for once again not cleaning up Kim's mess. Amanda's apartment had been cleaned and inspected and found to be safe to go back to. Though Amanda really didnt want to leave Liv's since they had gotten extremely close in the time she moved herself, Jesse and Frannie back. Liv helped a bit by having dinners weekly with Amanda and Jesse which let the adults hang out and chat as well as let the kids play.

Looking at Liv sitting there on the couch reading her paper. She wondered what really was between them. Intimacy hadnt been discussed nor had they crossed the line except for kisses here and there. She was happy with how things were right now and didnt want to ask for more.


End file.
